The use of sensors to monitor many parameters in our daily lives has been increasing recently. Mobile electronic devices such as smartphones have a number of on-board sensors such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, temperature sensors, etc. For some applications (e.g., running, swimming, object tracking) it may not be practical to use the on-board sensors. In other instances, the mobile electronic device may not have the needed sensors built in (e.g., heart rate monitor).
Health and wellness monitoring wearable devices have been introduced in the last few years to monitor physical activities. Theses device use motion sensors such as accelerometers and/or biometric sensors such as heart rate sensors to monitor a variety of parameters such as number of steps taken, distance traveled, calories burned, etc. In addition, tracking devices have been introduced in the last few years to track and find objects such as computers, keys, etc. Some of these devices are designed to be worn or used substantially all the time, while others may be designed to be used or a user may prefer to use them for specific activities only.
Users of the aforementioned devices need to keep track of the sensor devices when not in use, and ensure the sensor devices are readily charged with power for next time use.